Monsterhearts:Company for Dinner
: Master Chris, dinner will be served in ten minutes. You're expected to be present. : I'll be right down. : ...I had actually thought that the residence would be located closer to the ocean. Though I do find the dryness of the desert comfortable. : One might think you would have looked at the location before moving here... : Chris. I am glad you finally joined us. Let me introduce you to Adam and Karen Totenkopf. Siblings, they live in the house next over. : Nice to meet the both of you. : Always interesting to encounter someone new. : He's charmed I'm sure. What happened to your lip? : He was part of an altercation at school. : : Wasn't today the first day of school? : ...Uhh... Yeah. : A fight on the first day at a completely new school. That must be some kind of record. : Katharina, remember your manners... : : Just one of those days... : : Shepherd's pie. ...Lots of it. : : }} : If I were to take a guess, I'd say that you took one right in the gut. : I -Uhh... Yeah. Punched me right in the stomach. : So who won, you or him? : ...Well... I guess we went even... : Well at least he didn't ruin that handsome face. So how bad did he get it? : I punched him in the stomach, and then banged his head against the hood of his own car... : It's fun to take your frustrations out on someone that deserves it, isn't it? : Huh? : My parents were totally bizarre and passive aggressive. Kind of like my brothers. Brother. I got in a lot of fights, ditched a lot of school, and went to a lot of clubs, just to get them to do something. Didn't work though. Well, it sort of worked. They paid just enough attention to me to send me off to an all-female boarding school... : My mother doesn't even do that. She lets me do whatever I want, then when I get home she scolds me with a signature glare. : Yes, I noticed her withering gaze at the dinner table. I don't think my brother can even withstand it. : So what's up with your brother? You two don't seem alike... At all. : He was just raised differently... Very differently. My parents favored their male children, greatly. Like I said, I ended up in boarding school. : My mother favors me just fine. I really shouldn't even be complaining. I'm rich, living in a house larger than the local supermarkets, and sitting at the edge of a brand new pool with a beautiful girl I apparently have something in common with. : Very smooth line... Especially for a teenager. You must've been a hit with all the girls back home with a delivery like that. : Sorta. Every girl I ever brought home seemed to be withered away by my mother's disapproval. Relationships didn't last long... Why am I telling all of this to you? : I don't know, I thought that sharing a dislike of your family and then leading into that complement might just be your way to get in a girl's pants... Well, dress, in this case. : You're attractive, but I think you're a bit too classy for me. I've only been with... Teenagers... Not... You know, an actual... Woman. : Well all you have to do is wait. You'll get there eventually. Not from me, but, you know. Maybe another woman. I'm not that kinda girl. ...Not anymore at least. : Well, that wasn't my intention... Anyway. Believe it or not. Not that, you're not, you know, worthy of an... Intention like... That. : Ahh... There's that teenage awkwardness. : : Keep an eye out alright? If you happen to see anything weird, and you'll know the kind of weird I'm talking about... Well you know where I live. : : With how weird our families are, you'll have to be much more specific. Or I might be on your door step every day. : You know, witches, demons... Twins. The typical run-of-the-mill Riverside night scene. : ...What? : You know, on that note I'd better walk home. See you around neighbor. : ...Yeah, seeya. I guess...